A need exists for a system and method that provides highly accurate inventory and custody transfer measurements and highly sensitive and accurate leak detection and emissions monitoring for use in a plurality of tanks using probes with no moving parts. A further need exists for a system and method that incorporates sensing devices with synchronized and adaptive measurements for increased accuracy in measurements and accommodates motion of the tank based on pitch, heave and yaw motions.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.